1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to post a connector device, and particularly, to a connector that quickly, reliably, and invisibly connects first and second hollow posts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many products now on the market include hollow load-bearing posts, such as shelving, and the like. The transportation of such products has often been unwieldy and expensive due to the extensive length of the support posts. Shipping such posts in smaller segments would be advantageous, except for the difficulty of quickly and easily assembling the posts such that they retain the load-bearing capabilities of a unitary structure. Further, many of the known devices for coupling post segments together include structure on the outside of the posts, thus displaying an unsightly connection, and providing an element that may interfere with the operation of the post itself. For example, shelving systems are known wherein the shelves are vertically adjustable with respect to a plurality of posts. Any coupling structure attached to the outside of such posts would make the vertical adjustment of the shelves difficult or impossible.
Connecting post segments together with structure inside the segments often requires wedges, clamps, screws, or other hardware that in turn require extensive manipulations for assembly. In addition, such interior structures may be mislocated relative to the joint between two post segments, thus inviting mechanical failure of the post itself or at the joint.
Connectors having a centrally located circumferential rib on their outer surface are also known. The rib prevents the connector from being inserted too far into either of the post segments coupled together. However, such a rib is visible when the assembly is complete. Such arrangement is also less than satisfactory in applications that require highly sanitary conditions.
Therefore, it is desireable to provide a post connector structure that is easy to manufacture, easy to assemble, and inexpensive, yet provides an invisible, strong connection between post segments.